


Overlords

by DanilaDoctor



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 17,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanilaDoctor/pseuds/DanilaDoctor
Summary: In Nazarite there is another Master with your NPC together with Insom he will explore a new world.
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction to the author's characters - The Celestial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Overlord and Supernatural characters I SAY THIS ONCE so as not to write in each Chapter please remember.

The celestial is a Supreme being who is very powerful and even stronger than Ainz.  
Like Ainz Celestial had created the image of an adventurer centurion  
Super-endurance-Celestial to do without food and sleep.  
Immortality-a Celestial can live forever without being subjected to aging and disease.  
Invulnerability-the Celestial can withstand any physical damage or other type of damage. The body of a Celestial may shed blood and it may be impaled or pierced by earthly objects, but this does not cause it pain.  
Regeneration-Celestial heals wounds and injuries that go beyond the normal person.  
Super Strength-the Celestial Muscles exhibit strength that exceeds the physical capacity of a person. His super strength allows Celestials to overcome human opponents. Also, the super strength of the Celestial allows you to safely lift overwhelming weights such as carts with your bare hands, free yourself from most physical restrictions, and inflict significant damage to your immediate surroundings with the force of your punches.  
Strike-with the power of thought, a Celestial can kill humans and other lower beings. Celestial can also kill by touching your head and snapping your fingers. When this happens the victim's eyes and mouth begin to glow and the victim experiences unbearable pain after five minutes the glow ends and the victim falls to the ground with burned eyes.  
Astral projection-a Celestial can project its consciousness to distant places.  
Biokinesis - Celestial can cure a person even from a deadly disease, silence, cause pain, cause internal bleeding, cause suffocation which can either just torment or kill, cause blindness, prevent a person from turning into a monster that bit him, remove organs from the body, cause cancer of any kind, cause tumors, cause coughing blood, cause wounds on the body, causes eye bleeding which will also cause blindness in the victim, blow up the head so that blood splattered everywhere, causes ulcers of all kinds, cause a Ghostly illness.  
Healing-Celestial can heal a person's injuries and wounds. A celestial can do this by touch or by thought.  
Localization-the Celestal can localize the position of any creature.  
Memory manipulation-a Celestial can erase, change, or restore a creature's memories.  
Mind control-a Celestial can make someone do something involuntarily with a thought or command.  
The denial of the seal Celestial can deprive the forces and magic of lesser beings even Ins will not be able to use magic if Celestial want to.  
Manipulate the weather-the Celestial can control the weather.  
Pyrokinesis-a Celestial can burn a person from the inside by touching their shoulder, a Celestial can burn anything and anyone, a Celestial can put out a fire.  
Resurrection-the Celestial is able to revive the deceased even if his body was destroyed.  
Transformation-a Celestial can transform their appearance into someone else. another.  
Invisibility-a Celestial can make itself invisible.  
Telekinesis-a Celestial can move or otherwise force objects or people at a distance and without physical contact. He can use telekine with the movement of his hands or with the power of his mind.  
Teleportation-a Celestial can easily move from one point to another.  
Apport-the Celestial can move creatures or objects with itself or separately.  
Telepathy-Celestial powerful telepath he can read thoughts, penetrate into someone else's consciousness, telepathically communicate, access other people's memories, find out what the victim knows.  
Electrokinesis-Celestial is able to cause or manipulate electricity. Celestial can create lightning bolts that can shoot at enemies.  
Empatia Celestial can understand what others feel and manipulate their emotions he used to cause fear to become fear.  
Mental projection-a Celestial can project its image to another place to communicate.  
Pathokinesis-Celestial can change people's emotions. Celestial can be soothing.  
Molecular combustion-a Celestial can tear a creature apart at the subatomic level by snapping its fingers.  
Reality distortion-the Celestial can manipulate reality, it can turn water into another drink, make living conditions more comfortable.  
Soporific touch-the Celestial can cause an immediate state of unconsciousness in a person by touching.  
Removing spells and curses-Celestiel can remove the effect of any spell and curse.  
Tactile Necrokinesis-Celestial can kill with a touch.


	2. Lucius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/b3/7b/6e/b37b6e126023b9c776b3113affce3a0c--tom-ellis-classy-men.jpg
> 
> Appearance of Lucius.

Lucius the Archangel, who commands all the defense forces of the Great Sanctuary. Lucius is very loyal to celestialus, to the point that to fulfill any of His orders without asking questions, Lucius loves his colleagues very much, and cares about their well-being. Lucius treats people with indifference and considers them parasites that can be destroyed, but he does this only if he is given permission by the Celestial. Lucius despises people for their depravity and bloodthirstiness. Lucius likes to annoy people by any means, and he also likes to kill them so that blood flows from their bodies.

Lucius most of all likes to kill people who broke the law and lead a criminal lifestyle, Lucius will do everything to ensure that those who hurt his friends get what they deserve. Lucius is sure that there are no innocent people. Lucius is considered a sadist because of his love of hurting people. Lucius likes to kill people because he likes to watch their souls leave their bodies.

Lucius is a sexy, attractive, charismatic, famously handsome, incredibly charming dark-haired man with the face of a model and a muscular body. Lucius often sports an expensive white suit. He also has a refined English that people usually find " charming.

As an Archangel, Lucius is the oldest, strongest, and most powerful being after the Celestial. As the highest in the hierarchy of the Great Sanctuary, he has great power. As an Archangel, Lucius has many abilities. All the powers that Lucius has shown are listed below.

Regeneration - If Lucius ' body is damaged in any way, he can heal it instantly and completely even his clothes can be restored.

Super Endurance - As an Archangel, Lucius ' stamina is incalculable. he doesn't need food, water, oxygen, or sleep to maintain his strength, fight, or act. Lucius gives himself to the Great Sanctuary 100%.

Immortality - As an Archangel, Lucius has an infinitely long life and is almost impossible to kill. Excessive passage of time will not age his body. His body is immune to diseases and toxins.

Invulnerability-Lucius cannot be killed by any conventional weapon. Lucius ' body is immune to most damage. Lucius ' body is fireproof and not subject to extreme temperatures. It is completely immune to physical attacks. Lucius will be completely unharmed by energy attacks.

SuperSpeed-Lucius has superhuman speed and can grab a person by the neck and quickly pin them to the wall.

Super Dexterity-Lucius had incredibly sharp reflexes, as if he could catch a weapon flying at him before it could hit him. He could have done it without even turning around.

Leadership qualities-Lucius trowel leads the forces of the Great Sanctuary.

Super strength-As an Archangel, Lucius has great physical strength. Lucius ' strength exceeds that of most creatures, such as Demons, Angels of Gods, Monsters, and humans. Its extreme strength allows it to lift enemies off their feet with one hand, throw them long distances with great force, and even tear their flesh with minimal effort. It can squeeze a person's neck so that they start to lose consciousness. Lucius can knock you out with a single punch to the face. Lucius ' blows cause bruises that take a very long time to heal.

Healing-Lucius can easily heal others from any injury, wound, or illness.

Holy White Light-Lucius can easily generate a huge amount of overwhelming white light that is able to destroy other creatures, leaving others that he has chosen unaffected. Lucius can also be disabled by a flash of Holy light. Lucius can take out the door with a flash of white light.

Pyrokinesis-Lucius can control fire so that he can burn from the inside with a touch, set objects on fire, just burn them alive, and extinguish them with fire.

Resurrection-Lucius can resurrect people with ease.

Telekinesis-Lucius is a powerful telekinetic, able to easily move and control objects using his mind. It uses both complex hand gestures and finger clicks. Just by flashing blue eyes, Lucius can telekinetically throw a person across the room.

Empathy-Lucius can read people's emotions.

Soporific touch-Lucius can put people to sleep by touching their forehead.

Teleportation - as the Archangel Lucius can move from one place to another instantly. It can teleport at the speed of thought.

Terracina – Lucius is able to cause powerful earthquakes by thought or only presence.

Termogenez – Lucius could have made the door handle is very hot, so it could not open it. Lucius can dramatically change the temperature. He froze the glass just by breathing on it. Lucius can melt what he is wearing (for example: handcuffs).

Manage the weather-Lucius can cause strong winds. Cause hurricanes and tornadoes. Lower temperature. It is easy to cause colossal storms. Cause a thunderstorm.

Localization – As an Archangel, Lucius is able to track and locate creatures.

Astral projection-Lucius is able to show his wings in a flash of white light to demonstrate strength.

Energy blasts-Lucius has demonstrated the ability to produce bursts of dim bluish light from his hands. These explosions carry significant force to cause bleeding.

Master of hand-to-Hand combat-Being an Archangel, Lucius is a very experienced fighter, with thousands of years of combat experience and thorough combat training. He is able to kill a group of people effortlessly without getting any injuries. Lucius can disarm and severely beat a person. Lucius is able to outsmart the enemy by easily deflecting his blows, and deliver several powerful blows that will stun before he quickly holds back and captures him. He can easily evade the blows of the blade, and quickly intercept attempts to hit and disarm with one quick maneuver, twisting the arm.

Biokinesis-Lucius can manipulate the biological aspects of a creature that he usually uses to harm his victims, such as breaking bones and damaging organs. It can kill by causing a massive brain hemorrhage. Lucius is capable of causing internal pain. With a gesture of his hand, he was able to prevent her from speaking.

Molecular combustion-Lucius can kill lower creatures, splitting them, turning them into dust. Lucius is able to destroy several creatures at once.

Shapeshifting - Change your appearance-Lucius can change his shape into any person he wants.

Strike-Lucius has the ability to strike lower creatures by simply flashing his eyes without even looking at them. It threatens the lower beings that it can strike them in an instant without any effort.

Mental projection-Lucius can project his image to someone to communicate with them.

Pathokinesis-Lucius can soothe with a touch.

Master of Torture-Lucius is one of the outstanding experts in the field of torture, both physical and spiritual. His methods of torture were so extreme and profound that memories of them haunted his victims for years, and in some cases, caused severe hallucinations, mental shock, and potentially death.

Voice imitation-Lucius can imitate other people's voices.

Clairvoyance-Lucius can sense someone else's magic and track it. He is able to understand that he is being followed by magic. He could detect the approach of enemies.

Deviation-Lucius can redirect magical attacks from themselves.

Cloning-Lucius can create another copy of himself to deceive others.

Mind control-Lucius was able to force anyone to tell him what they knew.

Fencing-Lucius demonstrated great swordsmanship, demonstrating impressive sword moves, fighting sporadically and quickly.


	3. Tamiel

Tamiel Gregory is a type of angel who likes to feed on people's souls.

Tamiel is dressed in a business suit.

In the Great Sanctuary, Tamiel holds the position of Butler.

Immortality – Like Gregory, Tamiel has the potential to live forever and cannot die until he is killed.

Invulnerability - Like Gregory, Tamiel has a certain degree of invulnerability.

Super strength - Tamiel was incredibly strong, even for ordinary Angels. He can easily defeat people.

Teleportation - Tamiel can teleport from one point to another.

Clairvoyance - Tamiel can feel the magic within people and to determine its power.

Soporific touch - Tamiel can put people to sleep with a single touch.

Healing - Like Gregory, Tamiel was able to heal wounds and illnesses. It can also heal blindness.

Biokinesis - One touch of Tamiel can cause a person to go blind.

Apportionment-Tamiel can, transfers with itself or transfer someone separately to a certain place.

Torture - Tamiel has some skills in torture.

A сhange in the perception - Tamiel can immerse people in their perfect sleep to feed on their souls.

Soul food – like Gregory, Tamiel could feed on human souls, which increased His strength. Instead of completely absorbing the soul, it cut open people's hands and sucked the soul particles into their mouths, slowly draining the people.

Tamiel is armed with an Angelic sword with his name engraved on the blade This long silver sword with a triple blade (the cross section of the blade was a three-pointed star), which could be used to kill Angels, Nephilim, Reapers, demon Hellhounds, and other creatures. Which made it one of the most powerful weapons in existence.


	4. Gasriel.

Gasriel Is the angel form of Seraphim, who commands as ordinary Angels.

Gasriel looks like a beautiful pale skin male of average height over thirty. He sports dress shoes, a black suit, that shows his high position above ordinary Angels, a buttoned-up white-striped shirt, and a loose blue tie accented with a beige coat. Although he has a very dark demeanor, his appearance exudes a natural calm and serenity that makes conversation easy and direct. He has short black hair and big brown eyes.

Gasriel – Strong, determined, impulsive angel. Like most Angels, Gasriel almost never expresses emotion. Gasriel very proud of myself. Gasriel was sincere and compassionate. Gasriel feels a strong resentment to those who cause him harm and not if there is an opportunity to take revenge then he will take advantage of it. He enjoys sweets. He is humble and polite. Gasriel committed Celestial. Gasriel look down upon people, calling them "smelly creatures". Gasriel was also cruel when pressed, though he preferred to appear a good man when angry or annoyed, and he had no compunction about destroying, tormenting, or killing to get his point across. Gasriel has a high degree of arrogance and callousness due to his power and status. Gasriel seemed polite and usually friendly, and was willing to be diplomatic when it suited him. However, he was also incredibly ruthless, and was more than willing to kill, torture, and kidnap. Gasriel was very deceptive and usually kept other in the dark, often lying to them and manipulating them. Gasriel, often sarcastic jokes in any situation. Gasriel can be impulsive. Gasriel impatient. Gasriel hates people. He is highly sadistic and enjoys torture to the point that he has become an expert at it. He joyfully informs the victims that he intends to torment them until there is no trace of them left. When he speaks, he speaks in a dark and threatening tone with a German accent.

Immortality – As an angel of Gasriel has a long life, he does not age and cannot be killed by any disease, poisons or lethal damage. He never gets tired, and he doesn't need to eat, sleep, drink, or breathe to maintain his condition.  
Invulnerability – As an angel of Gasriel completely immune to most, if not all, means physical harm. It is completely invulnerable to being stabbed. If a man struck him with his fist, Gasriel would barely flinch, and the blow would sound as if the man had struck him with a piece of metal. He is not bothered by several attacks from people, including a blow to the head with a piece of steel utensils. Despite the fact that Gasriel angel Angel Blade won't kill him. It can only be damaged, but the wounds will heal over time.  
Regeneration – If the body of Gasriela corrupted, it will recover almost instantly. There are very few things that can permanently damage or kill Gasriela. Gasriel later recovers the damage from the torture inflicted on him, for once letting down Celestial, which Gasriel said was not easy since Celestial's torture is simply monstrous.  
Detection of lies is Like the angel of Gasriel can feel he is lying or not.  
Communication with animals – Gariel able to communicate with animals.  
Immunity of Gasriel is immune to the Angel Blade, unlike the other Angels. Gasriel can cope with someone else's telekinesis without much effort.  
Indomitable will power of Gasriel has a huge amount of mental strength.  
Super strength – As an angel of Gasriel physically much stronger than men, Ghosts, Monsters, Angels and Demons. It can easily defeat ordinary Angels and humans, and it can beat a person almost to a bloody pulp. Gasriel can send flying through a wall. He can easily defeat people like rag dolls. It can also easily press against the wall, and leave an imprint on the wall. Gasriel was also strong enough to easily lift a 1-ton anvil, and was also able to break through a stone wall just by touching it. Gasriel has enough power to defeat several Angels in battle at once. Gasriel can send a person flying with a simple push of one hand. Gasriel has the power to defeat the three Demons. He was able to kill several groups of angels without any effort in a short period of time without any apparent harm to himself. He could hold a man with one hand. Gasriel could snap a man's neck with one hand.  
Astral projection is Like an angel of Gasriel can project a light shape of their wings on the surface at will.  
Healing Like an angel of Gasriel can instantly heal wounds, disease and from toxins of other beings. He could heal wounds without touching them. Gasriel can return sight to the blind.  
Hitting is Like an angel of Gasriel can destroy Demons simply by touching their head. It can also kill Monsters and people. When this happens, a strong white light appears from the victim's eyes and mouth and burns them from the inside. It is also capable of hitting Zombies. The blow can completely incinerate and charred the bodies of Demons, as well as destroy objects held by the victim.  
The resurrection is a Like an angel of Gasriel can return the dead to life. Gasriel can restore the human body that were destroyed.  
Soporific touch – as the angel Gasriel is able to cause instant unconsciousness in people by tapping them or simply placing two fingers on their forehead.  
Localization – As the angel of Gasriel can localize any person. It can track a person's location if they are praying.  
Pyrokinesis – Gasriel shows ability to burn through ropes holding him. Gasriel can extinguish the fire. Gasriel can burn people to the ground, killing them. If they are in distress, Gasriel set fire to the Bush and made it explode in the vicinity of your location.  
Beyond the feeling of Gasriela strengthened. Gasriel has a sharp sense of smell. This sense of smell is sharpened to the point that it can identify people by the smell of their body, bones, or blood. Gasriel can also identify people by sniffing their genes and hormones. Because Gasriel operates on a different plane of existence, he can see atoms and ions that cannot be seen by humans. Gasriel can hear human conversations many miles away from yourself. It also has an amazing sense of taste and is able to taste every molecule in a piece of food which prevents it from enjoying food. Gasriel can see things hidden to humans. He was able to see the symbol on the man's heart, which was so small that the man needed a microscopic lens to see it. Gasriel able to immediately detect a medical condition of a person just by smelling it. It is also capable of listening to radio frequencies.  
Telekinesis is Like an angel of Gasriel able to telekinetically move beings and objects with his mind transferring kinetic energy on matter with his mind. Gasriel can man nailed to the wall with one flick of the wrist and hold it there without any apparent concentration. He will let the person go by simply stepping aside. He can also throw a person across the room with a single wave of his hand with such force that they lose consciousness. Using telekinesis, Gasriel can cause a person to freeze. With a simple flick of his finger, he can wring the waitress's neck and snap his fingers to pull objects toward him or someone else. Gasriel maybe pull out a knife with which he was struck by the power of thought.  
Telepathy is a Like an angel of Gasriel can read people's thoughts. Tapping of the forehead and concentrating, Gasriel could see his memories. Gasriel can hear how to communicate with the other Angels he does this in order to learn what they think about him behind his back. Gasriel can hear the call allies for help telepathically and communicate with them. He may feel that people want to break his head. Gasriel can do things what jealous of all the inhabitants of the Great temple, he can communicate with Celestials, as he communicates with him when he was lonely. Gasriel gets notifications if the soldiers Angels attacked, and if and how many of them died in the attack on them.  
Clairvoyance – Gasriel can track the person when he uses his magic. Gasriel can detect the presence of the man beside him in his magic. Gasriel can recognize the type of magic within a person. To be so close to someone, feeling its magic.   
Imitation of the voice – Like angel of Gasriel can perfectly mimic the voice of mortals.  
To apportionate is Like an angel of Gasriel can move people. Gasriel can transport a person from one place to another, and then teleport them back to the exact place and time without anyone noticing. He can also prevent outsiders from teleporting to the great Shrine and the great tomb of Nazarick without his consent.  
Holy White Light – Like an angel of Gasriel can release a highly concentrated burst of pure energy from their palms to destroy targets. The level of destruction can be controlled. Gasriel able to destroy the door. Gasriel can use this power to hit other creatures. He used this power to temporarily banish someone. It can destroy the door with white light.  
Intangibility – As angel, Gasriel can phase his body through solid matter.  
Invisibility of Gasriel can become invisible to humans. He used this ability to spy on someone.  
To manipulate the memory of the Mighty angel Gasriel able to erase, restore, alter and create memories in the minds of people. Gasriel was able to use this power to introduce your memories to someone about what he knows. Gasriel might just totally change the perception on the events that someone happened. He was able to transfer the mental damage to himself. It is also able to show a person the true version of their memories, not just the version they choose to remember. Gasriel was able to finish the process of restoring human consciousness and bring it back to normal. Gasriel can make the one with whom he talked to, forgot about it. Gasriel had the ability to strip a man's mind of all its knowledge and leave him completely unconscious by pressing his hands to his head. He could also use it to cause them severe pain until they broke down. To convince someone to help Gasriel gives nightmarish visions and talks to a person in the form of someone close to him in his mind in an attempt to deceive him. This requires physical contact with a person.  
The mental projection of Gasriel can mentally communicate with someone, causing your images to appear next.  
Mind control – Touching his hand to the forehead of Gasriel can convince him of anything and order us to do anything.  
The bending of reality, Like an angel of Gasriel strong enough to bend reality to his will. Gasriel can remove the existence of the door to prevent a person from escaping from the room. Other examples include when it can break and repair a person's legs by pointing at them, removing the person's lungs without incisions. He can fill a vial with his own blood just by holding it firmly in his hand and not making any cuts. In addition, he can change his clothes and he can remove the dirt from his face and coat. He could turn a crumbling house into a comfortable room. Being on the floor of the Angels in Heaven, he can change night to day with a click of his fingers.  
Bikinis of Gasriel can stop turning people into Monsters. Gasriel can blind man with one touch. Gasriel can cause internal bleeding.  
The denial of power – a Mighty angel of Gasriel, can permanently deprive a person of mental strength. However, this process is very painful and can leave a person mentally damaged. It was able to neutralize the power and magic of other creatures.  
Molecular combustion – with a single click of his fingers, Gasriel can decompose a creature into its component molecules, killing it by exploding and leaving a trail of blood on the ground.  
Master swordsman-Gasriel is very skilled in fencing, proving that he can easily kill other Angels, Demons, and Zombies with a single Angel Blade. Fighting with Gregory, Gasriel able to quickly deal with his brother with the Angel Blade.  
Professional torturer-Gasriel was an experienced executioner with skills in the field of torture, as it is clear, he can torture, so he will get information in a matter of minutes. In addition to physical torture, he also used mental torture.  
Leadership qualities – Though at times uncertain, Gasriel proved quite a talented and natural leader.   
Master of deception – Gasriel proved to be the excellent liar.  
Experienced user of weapons – Gasriel clearly is the exclusive user of the weapon. Surprisingly, unlike other Angels, he is well versed in the use of human weapons, and has a decent knowledge of it.

Gasriel armed with an Angel Blade. It was a long silver dagger with a triple blade (the cross section of the blade was a three-pointed star), which could be used to kill Angels, Nephilim, Demons, Reapers, and possibly other creatures. This weapon is very powerful, as it is one of the few weapons that can kill Angels, making it one of the most powerful weapons in existence.


	5. Jack.

Jack is a half human half angel Nephilim

Jack looks like a young Caucasian man with dark brown hair. Jack is dressed in a black t-shirt over which a jacket of the same color jeans and sneakers.

By nature, Jack is an 11-year-old boy and because of this often gets into trouble that has to be solved by the Celestials who, no matter what, love Jack as a son.

1\. Invulnerability-as a Nephilim, Jack is completely invulnerable to almost any harm. Jack is completely invulnerable against the Angel Blade. Jack wouldn't die if he was stabbed several times with a meat cleaver, which would kill an ordinary person. However, Jack can still feel pain, and can also be knocked out and injured by blunt force trauma to the head, just like any normal person, although this usually occurs when he is caught off guard, or is already in a state of shock. If you throw it across the room, it will recover faster than any normal person. Besides, if you shoot him, Jack won't get any visible harm. Jack is vulnerable when he receives wounds from an Angel's Sword and cuts from a razor. However, even this can't kill him.  
2\. Super endurance-Jack doesn't sleep much, but unlike angel, he still needs to sleep. Jack doesn't need oxygen.  
3\. Immortality-Jack can live forever.  
4\. Immunity-despite his Angelic origin, Jack is immune to the Angelic Blade.  
5\. Regeneration - Jack's Wounds heal quickly in seconds. If Jack is stabbed multiple times in the chest with a butcher knife, his wounds will heal in seconds.  
6\. Super strength-Jack has a huge level of superhuman strength. Jack has enough power to easily pull off the handle of a door that was locked with three locks without even realizing it. In physical combat, Jack can easily throw opponents, Jack can strangle a person to death in less than a minute with one hand.  
7\. Astral projection-Jack can project his consciousness to another place. It can also show its wings.  
8\. Biokinesis-Jack can easily cause a person enough pain to damage their body and bring them to their knees, leaving them severely weakened and unable to fight. When killing, Jack can cause a person's fingers to break just by squeezing the hand.  
9\. Clairvoyance-Jack can sense someone else's magic and follow its trail.  
10\. Healing-Jack can heal a person's severed wrists and massive blood loss. It can also heal wounds in a few seconds. He may have a serious head injury from being hit by a rock on the head. Jack can cure poisons.  
11\. Localize-Jack can find anyone. It can also track who is praying.  
12\. Molecular combustion-Jack can emit a yellow ray from his hands that can make anyone turn into dust. Some claim that this death is instantaneous and painless.  
13\. Holy White Light-Jack can emit a yellow flash of light from the body that briefly renders the nearest person unconscious.  
14\. Denial of power-Jack has the ability to make anyone completely helpless.  
15\. Pyrokinesis-Jack has the ability to burn a person to the ground. Jack can burn a person to death from the inside, leaving the outside of their body burned.  
16\. Thermokinesis-Jack can heat the grate in the camera window to such an extent that it will melt.  
17\. Contortion of reality – Jack is able to remove blood stains from his clothes, just spending it by hand.  
18\. Resurrection-Jack can raise the dead.  
19\. Transmutation-Jack is able to turn a person into a pile of salt.  
20\. Terraquinez-Jack can cause an earthquake.  
21\. Telekinesis-Jack can send powerful impulses of telekinetic energy, strong enough to render two people unconscious at once. When Jack did this, visible waves of energy radiated from him. Jack can use both forms of telekinesis. Jack can deflect a projectile just by looking at it. Jack can use telekinesis to levitate things and create a small shock wave to knock them to the ground. When Jack uses his ability to produce an explosion or Shockwave. When faced with two hostile people, Jack can hit one of them with a telekinetic explosion with such force that it will fly through a glass window and then through a brick wall. He can also make another person hit himself with his own blade. Jack can easily spin the Angel Blade in the air.  
22\. Telepathy-Jack has demonstrated the ability to communicate telepathically with others. Jack can hear the prayers of the worshipper.  
23\. Soporific touch-like the Nephilim, Jack can put a person to sleep with a single touch.  
24\. mind Control-Jack can force a person to tell him the truth against his own will. Just by saying" stop lying", Jack can force everyone around him to tell the truth against their will.  
25\. Teleportation-Jack can teleport. When he teleports, Jack gets the sound of flapping wings, like an angel. Jack can go anywhere in the world.  
26\. Apportionment – by Placing a hand on a person, they can send them back home without moving with them. Jack can effortlessly teleport fifteen people to the great Shrine or the great tomb of Nazarick with ease.  
27\. Energy blasts-Jack was able to emit powerful bursts of energy that could knock a person off their feet.


	6. Angels.

Angels are soldiers of the Great Sanctuary run by Lucius and Gabriel.

Angels are very arrogant and bloodthirsty, they hate people. They are very loyal to celestial, and will do whatever He tells them to do.

Angels are soldiers of the Great Sanctuary but they dress in tuxedos like special agents.

1\. Immortality-Angels do not age and cannot be killed by any diseases or fatal injuries.  
2\. Invulnerability-Angels are invulnerable to ordinary harm that a person has not experienced.  
3\. Regeneration-Angels can instantly recover from any damage.  
4\. Super endurance-Angels never get tired, and they don't need food, water, oxygen, or sleep to support themselves.  
5\. lie Detection-Angels can sense whether a person is lying to them or not.  
6\. Super strength-Angels have great physical strength.  
7\. Astral projection-Angels can project the shadow forms of their wings onto the surface at will.  
8\. Localize-Angels can localize any person.  
9\. Soporific touch-Angels are able to deprive a person of consciousness with one touch.  
10\. Strike-Angels are able to destroy Demons with a simple touch. They can also use it to kill Monsters and people.  
11\. Super senses-Angels have enhanced senses. Angels have a keen sense of smell. This sense of smell is sharpened to the point that they can identify people by the smell of their body, bones, or blood. Angels can also identify people by sniffing their genes and hormones. The angels can hear human conversations miles away from them. They also have an amazing sense of taste and are able to taste every molecule in a piece of food.  
12\. Telekinesis-Angels are able to telekinetically move creatures and objects with their minds.  
13\. Telepathy-Angels can read the thoughts of other Angels. Angels can also read people's minds. By touching a person's forehead, Angels can see their memories.  
14\. Imitation of the voices – Angels can perfectly mimic the voice of mortals.  
15\. Heal-Angels can instantly heal another creature's wounds, illnesses, and toxins.  
16\. Resurrect-Angels can bring the dead back to life.

Angels are armed with Angelic Blades. These are long silver daggers with a triple blade (the cross section of the blade was a three-pointed star), which can be used to kill Angels, Nephilim, Demons, Reapers, and possibly other creatures. This weapon is very powerful, as it is one of the few weapons that can kill angels, making them one of the most powerful weapons in the world.


	7. Death.

Death is the Horseman of the Apocalypse the oldest and most powerful of the Four horsemen of the Apocalypse with great power.

Death is dressed in a dark business suit and wears a long black coat over it. He also carries a steel-tipped cane and is really very thin. In addition, his pupils are too large, which expand like the eye sockets of a skull, depending on his mood. His ring is pure silver with a white stone in the setting.

Death compares people to bacteria, claiming that his view of the importance of people is exactly the same as people view the importance of bacteria. Instead of attacking a person during a meeting, he invites the person to join him at the table to discuss the reason for the fight, and even goes so far as to share his food with him. Unlike other riders, Death has a certain level of respect for people, especially the human soul. Death knows that the soul is stronger than anyone knows, and that It can suffer much and be broken, but it cannot be destroyed, even by itself. Death also values human food, especially unhealthy food.

1\. Immortality-Death is immune to any method of death.  
2\. Invulnerability-as a rider, Death is free from physical harm and pain and cannot be physically destroyed in any way other than by his own scythe.  
3\. Apport-Death can transfer people and things.  
4\. Remove spells and curses-Death was able to remove any spell and curse.  
5\. Resurrect-Death can resurrect all forms of life.  
6\. Manipulate memory-Death can suppress a person's terrible memories.  
7\. Teleportation-Death can teleport to any point in the universe instantly.  
8\. Weather manipulation-Death is able to create cataclysms so severe that it can wipe out any and all life from the face of the earth.  
9\. Deadly touch – As the personification of Death itself, it can instantly kill something or someone with a touch. He can kill a whole group of people in a restaurant just by being around them.  
10\. Invisibility-like his brothers, Death can become invisible.  
11\. Thermokinesis-Death to heat things up to the highest temperatures.

Scythe of Death-Scythe of Death is a weapon belonging to Death. The scythe had a short wooden handle and a black, possibly iron blade.

The Ring of Death Is the ring that Death wears as the Rider of the Apocalypse. Unlike the other Riders, removing the ring would not cause him any harm, which made him different from the others.

The Death Ring is silver with a white stone on it.

Death can summon his horse, a Pale Horse with bone-white skin and black eyes that can't see the pupils.


	8. War.

War is one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, along with Death, Famine, and Plague.

War is dressed in a normal business suit and wears glasses, which he likes very much and often wipes.

War is deceitful and very smart. He likes to cause chaos indirectly from the shadows, manipulating people with their own emotions and letting them take care of the rest. He also proved to be a very good actor, able to deceive everyone.

War has a very negative attitude towards people, considering them to be naturally vicious and do not require a reason to fight and kill. War believes that it only takes a small push to get people to kill. He is also a bit of a sadist, as he likes to watch them kill each other.

He has a good relationship with the horsemen of the Apocalypse brothers, as they always have fun together.

1\. Immortality – As one of the Riders, it has an infinite lifespan and cannot be killed, although it can be damaged and weakened.  
2\. Super endurance-War requires nothing to keep it afloat.  
3\. Hallucination-War can manipulate reality and even influence what people smell, hear, and see of him and others, which drives people to violence. He relies on his ring, as he has to twist it to produce this effect. The range of this force is large enough to affect an entire city. Its effect can also make you forget that conventional weapons can't kill Demons.  
4\. Teleportation-War can teleport anywhere in the world.  
5\. Telepathy – as and his brother, Hunger, War can to read thought and thought people. However, unlike his brother, he didn't need contact to do this, he just needed to look at them.  
6\. Invisibility-As a Rider, a Man is naturally invisible and can only be seen if he wants others to see him, which allows him to move unnoticed.  
7\. To change the appearance of the War could change his form at will.  
The war ring is gold and does not contain precious stones. War can use the ring to cause hallucinations about a Demon attack.

War can summon its horse the Scarlet Horse, which has red armored skin and glowing red eyes.


	9. Famine.

Famine is one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, along with Death, War, and Plague.

Famine looks like a sickly, crippled old man dressed in a business suit.

The embodiment of true hunger, Hunger is constantly hungry, and lack of food leads to anger. He is intolerant of failure, punishing any such event with death.

He doesn't respect demons, even Those who help him. It is also not too fond of the Angels whom he called dogs of Lucius and Gabriela.  
Hunger also has a low view of people, claiming that they only need a small push to fall to starvation. He also takes pleasure in watching them being devoured by hunger. He has a particular dislike for the world and people, calling them "a swarm of locusts in elastic trousers".

1\. Immortality – As one of the Riders, Famine has an infinite lifespan.  
2\. Increase hunger – with his ring acting as a guide and means of concentrating his abilities, Hunger held sway over hunger itself. Hunger can cause everyone for miles to be consumed by their greatest desires, such as money, love, and food, forcing them to search for what they crave most until it leads to their destruction. After being infected with hunger, removing a person from the presence of hunger will have no effect, since hunger will simply follow them; the only cure is to overcome Hunger. The range of this force increases, the more powerful it becomes, and the closer a person is to it, the faster it affects them. However, if a person does not crave anything, then he is immune to its power. It has been shown that Hunger can affect Angels sufficiently that the angel himself is seized with a desire to get what he most craves.  
3\. Teleportation – As a Rider, he can teleport.  
4\. Telekinesis-Hunger can mentally affect objects.  
5\. Telepathy-by Touching a person, Hunger was able to penetrate their subconscious and discover what they wanted.  
6\. Invisibility-as a Rider, Hunger is naturally invisible and can only be seen if it wants others to see it.

The ring of Famine is silver, and on it is a round black stone. He uses the ring to spread his influence throughout the city, massively increasing the cravings and hunger of the people to the point that they cause death so that he can feed on their souls.

Hunger can call on its horse a Black Horse that looks tired and starved but is still able to lead its master.


	10. Pestilence.

The plague is a powerful being and is also one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, along with its brothers Famine, War, and Death.

The plague is a tall, white-haired old man disguised as a doctor. He seems ill, but in fact very healthy.

It also has a low view of people, not caring how much it kills, and even does so casually, as an experiment, treating them like a Petri dish. He considers illness a pure and wonderful thing, whose reputation for being disgusting and chaotic is actually due to sick people. As a result, he openly admires the bacteria and views infection with chicken pox as a fascinating experience, as well as looking with interest at someone who is tormented by infection with its power.

Unlike his brother Famine, Chuma did have some concern for Demons: if he scared one of his demonic helpers, He would sincerely console and apologize to him before continuing his business. Despite this, he can be very cruel to them, especially when they do not meet his expectations.

The plague also has a habit of hiding its feelings and appearing calm and even friendly, and then revealing its true feelings in explosive outbursts.

As a smart strategist, Chuma can still be obsessed with his emotions and desire for revenge: he holds a deep grudge against those who harmed his brothers even in the most painless way, trying to kill them slowly and painfully.

1\. Immortality-the Plague is not subject to age and disease.  
2\. Super endurance-the Plague requires nothing to keep it afloat.  
3\. Biokinesis-the Plague can bring down many diseases on a person at the same time.  
4\. Teleportation-the Plague can go anywhere in the world.  
5\. Invisibility-as a rider, Plague is naturally invisible and can only be seen if he wants others to see him.  
6\. Telekinesis-the Plague can move objects using its mind.

The Plague ring is silver, like that of Famine and Death, and on it is a round green stone. He uses this ring to spread diseases.

The plague can summon its Green Horse, which is very ill and constantly coughs, but despite its sick state, it can still carry its master.


	11. Bella.

Bella is the Reaper, who is the one who submits to Death.

Tessa is a young woman with black hair and light eyes. She's wearing a tuxedo.

Bella is committed to Celestial and Death and no one else, and will do whatever They ask.

1\. Super stability-Bella doesn't get tired. However, she sometimes eats for pleasure.  
2\. Invulnerability-Bella is very resistant to pain and is difficult to kill.  
3\. Immortality-as a Reaper, Bella is not subject to age, disease, or starvation.  
4\. Super power-Bella is able to easily subdue a person and knock out an angel.  
5\. Invisibility-Bella can become visible at will.  
6\. Teleportation-Bella can appear and disappear at will.  
7\. Resurrection-Bella can resurrect dead people.  
8\. Chronokinesis-with one wave of her hand, Bella managed to stop time.  
9\. Deadly touch-Bella can kill people by touching them.  
10\. Telekinesis-With a wave of her hand, Bella can throw people to the ground. Bella can move people and objects just with her mind.  
11\. Manipulate memory-Bella can restore memories by kissing. Bella can make mortals forget something.  
12\. Impalpability-like the Reaper Bella is nonphysical and can pass through solid objects, even people.  
13\. Biokinesis-Bella can stop the heart.


	12. Reapers.

The reapers are creatures who are subject to Death and Belle.

The reapers look like elderly people with cracked skin dressed in tuxedos.  
The reapers are loyal to Celestial and Death and no one else will and fulfill any of their orders.

1\. Super stability-Reapers don't get tired. However, they sometimes eat for pleasure.  
2\. Invulnerability-Reapers are very resistant to pain and are difficult to kill.  
3\. Immortality-Reapers are not subject to age, disease, or starvation.  
4\. Super power-Reapers are able to easily subdue a person.  
5\. Invisibility-Reapers can become visible at will.  
6\. Teleportation-Bella can appear and disappear at will.  
7\. Resurrection-Reapers can resurrect dead people.  
8\. Chronokinesis – with One wave of the hand, the Reapers manage to stop time.  
9\. Deadly touch-Reapers can kill people by touching them.  
10\. Telekinesis – with a Wave of the hand, Reapers can throw people to the ground. Reapers can move people and objects just with their mind.  
11\. Manipulate memory-Reapers can make mortals forget something and bring back memories.  
12\. Impalpability-Reapers are nonphysical and can pass through solid objects, even people.  
13\. Biokinesis-Reapers can stop the heart.


	13. Azmoel.

Azmael is the Prince of Hell who rules Hell. Azmael Is A Powerful Demon. Those who first meet azmael call Him the yellow-Eyed Demon. He is the tyrannical ruler of Hell.

Azmael enjoyed inflicting pain (psychological or physical) on others, as well as killing slowly and painfully. With a sadistic sense of humor, he liked to play with the emotions of his victims, convincing them that their worst fears were true before he killed them. His signature method of killing was exceptionally brutal: he telekinetically pinned his victims to the ceiling, slit their bellies and burned them alive, ensuring that their husbands would witness their deaths. Oddly enough, unlike many Demons, Azmael rarely killed when it wasn't necessary. However, Azmael had nothing to do with human life and often used murder to motivate the actions of his target or to kill a group of people in order to contact the Celestial. He gloated over his victims, often delivering monologues about his victory before killing them. Azmael was smug and confident in his own strength. His arrogance made him put his own life in danger just to prove that he was right. He openly amused himself with the idea that someone would succeed in killing him, and mocked the man who threatened to do so. Azmael is a good manipulator and cunning. Azmael often quickly changed his plans to accommodate unforeseen circumstances. He liked to bend others to his will. Azmael is skilled in manipulation and corruption. Most Demons fear Azazel and consider him a cruel tyrant. Azmael was also deeply devoted to his father, celestial, in whom He continued to believe. Despite his arrogance, Azmael is cunning enough to hide his tracks. Azmael is a fanatic who cares about Celestial's plans. Azmael will not hesitate to betray the one who helped him. Azmael is a collector because he likes to collect valuable things. Azmael loves his allies and will punish anyone who causes them any harm. He has a deep respect for the Celestial. Azmael likes to tell people that they will die if they are threatened with death from something. Azmael is used to treating well those who listen to him, but if they disobey him, he begins to treat them badly. Azmael laughs at the attempts to defeat him and tells this to his victims. Azmael hates people, and treats them like dust. Azmael tries his best to please Celestial. Azmael generously rewards those who have performed well. Azmael likes to look at the Celestial, which others perceive as sexual attraction, which Azmael does not pay attention to. Azmael proved himself to be a talented actor and can deceive anyone, making them think that he is one of the allies of the one he wants to deceive. Azmael knows who can be used for his own purposes. Azmael was quite resourceful or ambitious. Azmael does not have any respect for anyone other than Celestial and immediately tells others about it.

Azmael is a pale middle-aged Caucasian with gray hair dark eyes and a thick beard. he wears an all-white suit and a strict white hat. He speaks with a southern accent.

1\. Immunity-as the Prince of Hell, Azmael was immune to Holy water.  
2\. Invulnerability-as the Prince of Hell Azmael is invulnerable to the weaknesses of ordinary Demons, he can not be injured by ordinary weapons or methods, since shots and flames almost do not affect him. Azmael will be momentarily stunned by the impact of the cart, but will quickly recover. He also doesn't feel the pain of people hitting him. Everyone says that Azmael is very difficult to kill.  
3\. Immortality-Azmael can potentially live forever.  
4\. Super stability-like the Prince of Hell, Azmael doesn't need food, water, oxygen or sleep to support himself.  
5\. Super power-Azmael was able to casually wring a man's neck and could defeat people, Angels, Demons, and even Ghosts. Azmael can disarm and defeat a man without much effort. He can lift a man into the air with one hand, and he can't break his grip. With just a few blows, Azmael can severely beat a person. He can easily lift a person over his head and throw him down with such force that the impact will break the table on which he was thrown.  
6\. Telekinesis-Azmael can move people and objects using only his mind. He is very adept at this ability, can use it on multiple targets at once, holding them back so that they can't even call for help, and throwing adult males for considerable distances by flicking his wrist. When he killed, he pinned it to the wall and lifted it to the ceiling, then held it there even after he left the room. He is one of the most powerful telekinetics. Azmael can close the doors with a wave of his hand. Azmael can make people turn around with a wave of his hand. Azmael can draw a person to him with a wave of his hand. Azmael can fling it away with a wave of his hand.  
7\. Biokinesis-Azmael has the ability to mentally injure people, even causing fatal internal bleeding and external damage, with a simple glance. He can cut open the belly without touching, Azmael can shatter the internal organs and make them bleed from the chest and mouth, almost killing them. One of the omens of Azmael's arrival was also the mass death of livestock. With a wave of his hand, Azmael can make several people grab their throats in pain with a loud sound of breaking bones. It can also cause suffocation. Azmael can cause severe pain by pointing at a person.  
8\. Pyrokinesis-Azmael can generate and control fire. Its power over fire is so great that it can burn entire buildings in minutes or even seconds.  
9\. Resurrection-Azmael can resurrect dying or dead people.  
10\. Teleportation-Azmael can instantly move from one place to another without taking up space between them, he was fast enough to use this to avoid being shot in his direction. He was able to move fast enough to kidnap a person in seconds. Azmael can teleport from the other end of the room to the human in the blink of an eye.  
11\. Manage the weather – Azmael's presence alone could cause thunderstorms, strong temperature fluctuations, and sudden gusts of wind.  
12\. Healing-Azmael can restore a dying person's broken neck to health.  
13\. Manipulate memory-Azmael could erase people's memories, and did so after their resurrection.  
14\. Super senses-Azmael has an excellent nose. Azmael can sense those around him.  
15\. Clairvoyance-Azmael can feel someone else's magic and follow it.  
16\. Molecular combustion-Azmael can make people burn to dust just by touching or waving a hand. When he does this, his palm glows red.  
17\. Mind control – Ismael can mentally force a person to say what he wants. By touching two fingers to a person's head, Azmael can inject a command into the person's mind so that the person will not even remember their meeting.  
18\. Thermokinesis-Azmael can heat something.  
19\. Holy White Light-Azmael can create a white light behind him to effectively appear.  
20\. Hit-one movement of the hand Azmael can hit five people at once.  
21\. Change appearance-Azmael can take the form of others.  
22\. Imitation of the voice – Ismael can imitate someone else's voice.  
23\. Energy blasts-Fighting Azmael, can throw a charge of blue energy.


	14. Lilith.

Lilith is a powerful white-Eyed Demon and the First Demon created by Celestial.

Lilith is a beautiful adult woman with white hair. She wears a long white dress.

Lilith is friendly with her victims. However, if provoked, she would drop this attitude and become so cold that she seemed almost insensitive. She quickly switched between these two behaviors to unsettle those who witnessed it. She played on the expectations that people associated with her appearance, acting innocent and playful and behaving seductively. She is a capable actress. Even by the standards of Demons, Lilith was extremely monstrous and sadistic, finding it fun and relaxing to inflict suffering on others. Lilith reveled in chaos and misery, and enjoyed inflicting pain and destruction just for the sake of it. Unlike many Demons, Lilith loved tormenting people after their tipping point, not as part of any mission or goal, but as her perverse form of entertainment and her idea of taking a break from work. She also adored emotional and psychological torture, as well as physical torture. All of Lilith's subordinates seemed to either fear or respect her. Lilith hates angels and finds dealing with them annoying; Alastair claims that she would kill "a hundred, a thousand" of Them if she could.

1\. Invulnerability-Lilith cannot be injured or killed by conventional means.  
2\. Immunity-Lilith is immune to Holy water.  
3\. Super endurance-as a white-Eyed Demoness, Lilith doesn't need food, sleep, water or air to support herself.  
4\. Immortality-Lilith is the first and oldest Demon, preceding even Azmael and Abaddon with Cain. Lilith is tens of thousands of years old, and she can live indefinitely.  
5\. Regeneration-Lilith can heal her body from the wounds she will receive.  
6\. Super force – as the First Daemon, Lilith stronger people, most, if not all other Demons and ordinary Angels.  
7\. Holy White Light – by Raising her hand, Lilith can generate an explosion of white light from her palm that will apparently destroy everything she wants. For example, it can blow up an entire building. Lilith can use it more as a concussive explosion that was able to throw and knock a person unconscious.  
8\. Telekinesis-Lilith can break an adult man's neck with a snap of her fingers without touching it, and also use telekinesis to throw a person across a room, hold a person motionless against a wall.  
9\. Thermokinesis-Lilith can radiate strong heat through the body. It can burn and melt anything just by touching it.  
10\. Teleportation-Lilith can instantly appear and disappear at will.  
11\. Torture-Lilith is a skilled torturer she likes to keep each of her victims alive for another 45 minutes to torture them, she takes the skin off a comrade while he was still alive, and makes his comrades look at it. Lilith also knows ancient methods of torture on Earth, such as Lingchi.  
12\. Localize-Lilith can localize people and feel their presence.  
13\. put to Sleep – Lilith can make a person fall asleep just by blinking their eyes.  
14\. Biokinesis-one movement of the finger Lilith can cause the appearance of cuts on the human body.  
15\. Terrakinesis-Lilith can make the earth tremble.


	15. Alastor.

Alastor is a powerful white-Eyed Demon, the great Executioner of Hell, and the demon Belphegor was trained by him.

Alastor is a tall man with white hair and a black beard. Alastor wears a pantsuit.

Alastor is cruel even for a Demon, especially in his sadism. The more pain it could cause, the happier it became, but not only physically — it was also effective in mental torture and stress. He viewed torture as an exquisite art and enjoyed the patience and relished the moments when he tortured his victims. He also criticizes those who are impatient and ready to throw themselves at anything. While torturing his victims, Alastor often talks to his victims in a calm, polite manner when they are screaming in pain. Alastor liked not only to inflict pain, but also to receive it, which was evidence of his masochism. He seemed to enjoy the torture almost as much as the torture of others, mainly because he liked to watch his enemies get nothing out of him, and he liked to watch their frustration. Even though he himself had a "black belt in torture", even he had a threshold for pain that he could withstand. For these reasons, he was the first Demon other than Belphegor who not only loves hell, but loves It more than the outside world, dismissing the outside world as an "Arctic hole" and several times expressing a desire to return to earth, feeling completely at home among the terrible horrors of Hell. He described Hell as less concrete than the outside world, implying that the tortures there were more terrible and allowed him to become more creative. In the end, Alastor could be seen more as an artist than a politician, who cares more about cutting people up and endures being sent to the outside world just because he is ordered to do so. He even explicitly States that he wants to finish his earthly duties as soon as possible in order to return to school. As the "Grand Inquisitor below", Alastor is feared by almost everyone who knows him, to the point that Demons fear him more than Angels. However, he seems to respect Lilith. Since she is his superior, he loyally obeys her orders and will never disobey her, even if it means that he must leave Hell to complete his mission. He also despised angels, calling Them "sanctimonious, bigoted jerks" and comparing them to cockroaches. Alastor has a perverse sense of humor, and he never failed to take advantage of what he considered funny or ironic.

1\. Immunity-Being a white-Eyed Demon, Alastor cannot be killed or injured by conventional means that will kill lesser Demons. Alastor has a high resistance to Holy water because it only caused him slight pain, not the agony that most Demons experienced.  
2\. Invulnerability-Alastor would have withstood fatal injuries such as multiple stab wounds and prolonged torture without any reaction.  
3\. Regeneration-Alastair was able to repair the wound after Sam stabbed him with a knife to kill demons.  
4\. Immortality-Alastor can potentially live forever.  
5\. Super endurance-Alastor has an incredibly high pain threshold, withstanding hours of extreme torture without giving out any information.  
6\. Super force-Alastor incredibly a strong Daemon, capable overcome as ordinary Angels, so and Demons with relative ease. Alastair can lift a person with one hand and cause suffocation without the slightest sign of strain. He is strong enough to defeat and capture the Reaper.  
7\. Biokinesis-Alastor can direct a psychic attack at the same time on two people, raising a hand at them; make them grab their chest and fall.  
8\. Telekinesis-Alastor has the ability to mentally move objects. He used hand gestures to drag and throw people for long distances without physically touching them. He can also smash the door to splinters without noticeably using gestures.  
9\. Torture-Alastor was an expert in how to torture humans and Demons alike. His skills in torture were such that even other Demons were afraid of him, nicknamed "Picasso with a razor". Because of his prowess, Alastair often received special tasks in torture.  
10\. Teleportation-Alastor can teleport from one place to another. He might even have slipped out of the row of chains that bound him without making them make a noise from his escape.  
11\. Localization-Alastor can localize people and Demons.


	16. Kain.

Cain Knight of Hell Father and mentor Of the knight of Hell Abaddon is one of the most legendary, powerful and terrible Demons of all time. Cain became known as the worst Demon that ever existed.

Cain is a tall man with black hair and a thick gray beard. Cain is dressed in a black shirt, leather jacket and trousers.

Unlike most Demons, Cain still possessed a significant portion of his humanity and was one of the few Demons who showed love. The only people Cain shows love for are his master, Celestial, and the bees he breeds. Because of his level of absolute strength, Cain seems to be somewhat self-confident as a fighter, though well-deserved. But his skill level makes him underestimate his opponents. In addition, Cain was so self-confident that in the pursuit of an illusion, he might fall into a trap. Cain does not engage in personal combat with opponents, or at least does not fight to the death if he does not consider them worthy to face him. Cain doesn't kill someone who doesn't threaten him. This suggests that Cain was not entirely ruthless. Nevertheless, Cain demonstrates a level of respect for the enemies who manage to outwit him in battle. Returning to their old customs, Cain is somewhat arrogant, believing in their strength and superiority. Cain is more amused than angry when faced with enemies attacking him. 

1\. Immortality-Being one of the first people, as well as one of the first Demons, Cain has the potential to live forever. He hadn't aged since becoming a Demon.  
2\. Immunity-Thanks to the Seal, Cain is completely immune to angelic forces.  
3\. Invulnerability-the Body of Cain, being physical and contact, can be pierced and penetrated; however, Cain himself is very resistant to damage. If you cut off Cain's hand, it will not be fatal for him, despite the heavy bleeding. Even the angelic white light would only ruffle his hair.  
4\. Regeneration-Cain heals almost instantly.  
5\. Super power – Being the original knight of Hell and thanks to the power of the Seal, Cain is significantly stronger than people, Monsters, Ghosts, most Angels and other Demons, casually overpowering and lifting one of them off his feet with one hand and breaking his neck with very little effort. He can destroy about 20-40 Demons with his bare hands without difficulty and in a short time. Cain's strength was such that he could casually hold and strangle a person with one hand, and he could not break his grip.  
6\. Telekinesis-Cain can move objects and creatures, even those as powerful as Angels, by snapping his fingers and waving his hand.  
7\. Teleportation-Cain can instantly teleport from one place to another.  
8\. Terrakinesis-the Arrival of Cain could cause local tremors.  
9\. Manage the weather – the Arrival of Cain could also cause sudden gusts of wind.  
10\. Smite-Ability to, unique for the most Cain as the most first Knight Hell, Cain can kill other creatures with demonic ability to strike, which is similar touch angel. In the case of Cain, however, this color is red rather than bright white, and it does not burn out the victim's eyes. He can use this ability to kill people, Demons, and possibly Angels.  
11\. Portirovaniyu – Kain can teleport the person out with a single touch.  
12\. Biokinesis-Cain can deprive a person of the ability to speak with a simple gesture.  
13\. Denial of force-Cain can deprive a person of the ability to teleport.  
14\. Master of hand-to-hand combat – Being the Father of murder and mentor of the knights of Hell, Cain is a very skilled martial artist. He is able to defeat and destroy a battalion of Demons without much effort.

The seal is a curse created by Celestial, and passed on to Cain to use the Seal as the source of the First Blade's power. This is half the weapon that Cain uses against his enemies. The seal is the very first curse.

The first Blade is a weapon made from the jawbone of a donkey, which is associated with a Seal. The seal somehow activates the blade, and when held by Cain, it is capable of killing any known creature. It is so powerful that Belphegor once called it "the most dangerous weapon on the planet. This is dangerous enough to cause fear even in Angels, which the blade can also kill.

The first Blade is mounted in a sheath at the waist of Cain.


	17. Abaddon.

Abaddon was one of two knights of Hell, and the first was her mentor Cain.

Abaddon is reliable, greedy and quick to anger, but also very cunning. She is a brilliant strategist, finding and capturing those she could use as bait, effectively luring and briefly suppressing. She has a perverse sense of humor, and she seems to be amused and laughs when someone falls into her traps. Abaddon is extremely ambitious. Although Abaddon enjoys causing misery to others and basks in his victims ' fear of her, she prefers to kill her victims in quick, brutal ways and move on. She sees murder as "art". In addition, she considered the act of quickly killing her victims merciful, rather than torturing them for a longer period of time before taking their lives. Abaddon flaunts his superiority over others. However, her arrogance may cause her to underestimate her opponents. She is very aggressive and tends to attack those who do not show her due respect. She beats up those who try to command her, and then insults them. She looks down on the fact that her enemies are getting old. Despite her behavior, Abaddon does show moments of fear and anxiety. She is afraid of Cain because he is her teacher and owns the First blade, the only One that can kill her. She is also afraid of the Celestial, its Creator who can destroy her with a snap of his fingers or just thinking about it.

Abaddon is a beautiful red-haired woman dressed in a black dress.

1\. Invulnerability-Abaddon can't be killed by conventional methods, including being shot in the head or dismembered, and she doesn't seem to find wounds from conventional weapons very painful — when she is shot, she laughs it off.  
2\. Immortality-Abaddon is an ancient Demon that was trained by Cain for thousands of years. She can live forever.  
3\. Super endurance –  
4\. Super power-Abaddon does not obey the needs that people have. She doesn't need food, water, or sleep.  
5\. Biokinesis-Abaddon can cause a person's eyes to bleed profusely and permanently blind them. It can also cause a person's eyes to bleed profusely for a few minutes.  
6\. memory Extraction – by Touching people, Abaddon can access their memories (even their subconscious memories) to see and hear what they saw and heard. She seems to be able to instantly find memories relevant to what she wants to know. When she uses this ability, the eyes of the person whose memories she is reading turn gray.  
7\. Telekinesis-Abaddon has the ability to move people and objects with the help of his mind. Without even looking at them, she can throw people against different walls by raising her hand to both men. It can pin a person to the wall without visible hand movements and hold them there without even raising their hands.  
8\. Teleportation-Abaddon has the ability to teleport from one place and reappear in another.  
9\. Terraquinez-Abaddon has the ability to create seismic activity. It can, causing a tremor that will split the floor.


	18. Belphegor.

BELPHEGOR is a powerful black-Eyed Demon.

BELPHEGOR is a man of medium height, slightly rounded, with dark hair and fair skin. He has a beard the same color as his hair. BELPHEGOR prefers to wear an expensive, dry-washed suit in a dark tone.

BELPHEGOR is courteous, but he likes to use insults, impertinence, and banter. It uses smooth, gratuitous sexual innuendos to make people feel awkward and therefore give themselves an advantage. BELPHEGOR is an effective business man, and although he prides himself on being honest, he uses any loopholes to turn the situation in his favor, proving that the saying "be careful what you wish for" is more than true. BELPHEGOR is incredibly narcissistic, believing that he has few equals. BELPHEGOR is also adept at deceiving unsuspecting victims by displaying charisma and attractiveness, and almost every person he planned to deal with described him as "charming". BELPHEGOR also called himself an altruist and developer. In his heart of hearts, he will use any means to achieve the goal that the celestial sets for Him. In fact, he tends to lose his temper only when his personal safety is threatened or when he is dealing with what he considers overwhelming stupidity. BELPHEGOR at times seems incredibly volatile under his smooth and charming personality, as when he was yelling at a few people when he seemed calm just a few seconds ago. Some say, when dealing with BELPHEGOR, "He will always find a way to deceive you." He is not averse to making a deal or an Alliance with the enemies of the celestial when he feels that it will be profitable for Him. BELPHEGOR is cunning, devious, and very adept at manipulating others. He can manipulate many people to help him get what he wants. Despite his arrogance, he does not reject possible threats as others do, but seeks to eliminate the mentioned threats, however, sometimes he allows his arrogance to get the better of him, especially if he is confident that he will win. He leaves as soon as he realizes that the situation is too dangerous for him to risk, but decides for himself when he knows that escape is not an option. BELPHEGOR was also smart enough to figure out where a person hid what they needed, even when others couldn't. He is also extremely adept at drawing up contracts and creating hidden plans to deceive his enemies. Under the friendly facade BELPHEGOR hides cruelty, sadism and ruthlessness. He seems to be quite vindictive: he wants the complete destruction of the one who insults him, he threatens those who cause him physical harm, even if he doesn't feel the pain of the damage. BELPHEGOR also has no problem with killing children. He was also willing to let others die, saying they were eggs that needed to be broken to make an omelette. BELPHEGOR also showed that at times he was extremely ruthless and angry with other Demons. BELPHEGOR has proved himself a master of difficult tasks and inspires fear in many Demons. BELPHEGOR is also possibly a masochist, as he laughs at the idea of torturing him, and seemed to passionately provoke the person to "beat" him in order to manipulate him. BELPHEGOR is an experienced master and innovator. He introduced various methods or techniques of harming his opponents. BELPHEGOR is a very capable strategist, a skill that he has repeatedly used and demonstrated to achieve survival or dominance. He outmaneuvered or outmaneuvered many of his opponents, even more powerful than he was. It is noteworthy that BELPHEGOR is also very resistant to torture and does not easily submit to someone who wants to take control of him. He has endured many beatings and, in the end, comes out either proud or completely unperturbed. In General, BELPHEGOR retains his egoistic and self-preserving traits. He will force anyone to do what they are told on pain of death or the death of their loved ones. He will also abandon anyone to save himself. BELPHEGOR turns out to be as scheming as ever, using lies and tricks. BELPHEGOR manifests in General a friendly and sarcastic behavior. Sometimes BELPHEGOR is impatient. Despite his friendly demeanor, BELPHEGOR has a sadistic side. When he sees someone's corpse, he smiles and is happy that one of the people has died, reducing their number. BELPHEGOR seems to be a bit of a coward when faced with a situation that is out of his control. BELPHEGOR has no remorse for torturing or killing innocent people. BELPHEGOR is very aggressive to others. BELPHEGOR is very deceitful, and the only person he doesn't lie to is Celestial.

1\. Immortality – as a black-Eyed Demon, BELPHEGOR has an infinite life span and has the potential to live forever. It is not susceptible to disease or old age.  
2\. Invulnerability – as a black-Eyed Demon BELPHEGOR can not be injured or killed by conventional means. He will survive if he is thrown out of the window of a seven-story building, shot at point-blank range in the chest. Massive blood loss from torture.  
3\. Super endurance-BELPHEGOR can stay physically active indefinitely. He doesn't need to eat or sleep. BELPHEGOR was extremely hardy, he can withstand great tortures. When others torture him, BELPHEGOR only laughs and taunts him, saying that his body has endured worse tests. BELPHEGOR doesn't need to eat, but he likes the taste of food.  
4\. Regeneration-Having received a wound, BELPHEGOR can heal the wound.  
5\. Communication with animals-BELPHEGOR is able to understand animals and talk to them.  
6\. Super power-Being a black-Eyed Demon, BELPHEGOR is endowed with incredible superhuman strength. It can lift and crush at least two tons and is stronger than humans, monsters, and other black-Eyed Demons. It can also break down a steel door with almost no effort, and then continue to lift a person so that they grab their throat and can strangle them to death. He can easily strike a dead body with his bare hand to rip out its heart. It can also grab a person and pin them against the wall, and they can't get free until BELPHEGOR lets them go.   
7\. Super senses-BELPHEGOR can smell that a person was in a certain place, and feel the taste of blood and determine whose it is.  
8\. Biokinesis-BELPHEGOR can make a person cough blood. By killing a person, it can make them speechless, start convulsing, and make them turn to face their friend before causing them to explode in blood. BELPHEGOR torments people by wounding them so badly with a single movement of his hand that they fall to the floor and cough up blood just because BELPHEGOR squeezed his hand.  
9\. Magic-BELPHEGOR proved to be an expert in security magic. BELPHEGOR knows the spell to blow up a man's head. It also uses a spell to create an illusion that is strong enough to deceive. BELPHEGOR knows a spell that allows you to communicate with anyone through the blood of a person, typed in a Cup. BELPHEGOR knows a spell that hides the location. BELPHEGOR knows a spell that keeps track of anyone.   
10\. Invisibility-BELPHEGOR can make himself invisible and inaudible to others and make someone see and hear him and communicate with him in the presence of someone.  
11\. Pyrokinesis-BELPHEGOR can create and manage fire. It can cause a blazing fire in the fireplace by pointing to the mentioned fireplace. It is also able to consume itself in fire and create the illusion that it has burned to the ground. He can extinguish a ring of fire with a snap of his fingers and burn something.   
12\. Telepathy-BELPHEGOR can introduce every written word of the English language into a person's mind and make it possible to read. It can erase a person's memory.  
13\. Teleportation – How the black-Eyed Demon BELPHEGOR can teleport. He is quite adept at this, as he is able to evade a person's knife attacks by teleporting quickly. He can change in seconds.  
14\. Terrakinesis-Crowley has the ability to create tremors in a certain place, he does this to warn of his arrival.  
15\. Imitation of the voice – BELPHEGOR is able to mimic other people's voices.  
16\. Thermokinesis-BELPHEGOR can make a painful burn on a person's hand by touching. It can also make the knife red hot with a snap of the fingers so that the person throws it.  
17\. Manage the weather-BELPHEGOR can cause a sudden wind that ruffles a person's hair and makes the candles around him flicker.  
18\. Telekinesis – as a black-Eyed Demon, BELPHEGOR can move objects with the help of his mind. He is very effective at this, and telekinetically pinned, threw and caught people. He is able to destroy a street lamp by pointing at it. He can also break a girl's neck without touching her. Moreover, it can throw a person to the ceiling with enough force to kill them. BELPHEGOR can use this ability to control people's physical movements, such as making a group of four shoot each other with simple hand gestures. BELPHEGOR can use this ability on two separate occasions to knock a person to the floor. It can also use this ability to push a person across a room. BELPHEGOR can throw a person into different walls, looking at him. With a gesture of the hand, BELPHEGOR can close and lock the doors of the monastery.  
19\. Molecular combustion-BELPHEGOR can cause a person to explode in a shower of blood.  
20\. put to Sleep – BELPHEGOR in the blink of an eye can deprive a person of consciousness.  
21\. Resurrect-BELPHEGOR has the power to resurrect the dead.  
22\. Heal-BELPHEGOR can heal people from their ailments: from paralysis. It can also heal a small but severe burn on the body.  
23\. Torture-BELPHEGOR, skilled in torturing a person.


	19. Samhain.

Samhain Is A Halloween Demon.

Samhain is a tall man with black hair dressed in a tuxedo.

Samhain is cruel and sadistic, and enjoys summoning Zombies. However, he seemed more interested in simply creating and causing destruction, rather than managing it. He is also treacherous, with a cruel and ferocious side to his personality. Although he was willing to use his powers to destroy the attackers, he was also willing to engage in physical combat with his opponents and try to tear them apart with his bare hands. He is silent and hardly speaks. In his anger, he growled like a wild animal.

1\. Immortality-Samhain is immortal and can live forever.  
2\. Invulnerability-Samhain can not be injured or killed by conventional weapons.  
3\. Super power-Samhain can throw a person over the crypt with great force and minimal effort. In addition, it can easily break a person's neck with its bare hands.  
4\. Holy White Light-Samhain has the ability to emit a fiery explosion of white light that could destroy everything in its path.  
5\. Summon-Samhain can create Zombies that he likes to set on people.

Blindness-Samhain's Vision was impaired, causing his vision to be blurred; because of this, he apparently could not make any distinction between real monsters and people wearing monster masks, which would help his victims.


	20. Demons.

Demons are evil creatures that are the direct opposite of Angels.

Demons look like normal people and wear tuxedos.

Demons are evil and consider themselves better than people who are considered pathetic because of their feelings and emotions.

1\. Immortality-Demons have an infinitely long life span and a slow aging process. They are also immune to disease.  
2\. Invulnerability-Injuries that would be fatal to humans, such as broken necks or gunshot wounds, have very little - if any-effect on Demons.  
3\. Super resilience-Demons never get tired and don't need food, water, oxygen or sleep to support themselves.  
4\. Super force-Demons possess superior physical strength, far surpassing human; are able to physically overcome them. Demons can also defeat most Monsters. Demons can defeat a group of Vampires and even kill a wendigo without using fire. Demons can kill small armies of people and easily tear people to pieces.  
5\. Super senses-Demons have an enhanced sense of smell and taste, Demons can determine that a person was in a certain place, and determine the taste of who owns the blood.


	21. Dick Roman.

Dick Roman is the leader of the Leviathans.

Dick is a tall, handsome man with blond hair. Dick, dressed in an expensive gray suit.

Dick can turn his face into a jaw with an open mouth full of big teeth and a forked tongue.

Being charming and well-spoken in the human world, the leader of the Leviathans, dick, commanded respect and fear among his fellow tribesmen. He is extremely ruthless and is undoubtedly the most powerful of his kind, as he mentions making his way to the top of the hierarchy. He despised bad news and punished any failure with death. He is extremely cruel and seemed to take great pleasure in the "bibs" (Leviathan must eat himself with a handkerchief on his chest) of his subordinates who let him down. Because of this, all Leviathans are afraid of him. He does reward his Leviathan minions when they succeed in achieving his goals. Roman also despised monster Demons and views Them as even lower life forms than humans, describing Demons in particular as nothing but lazy, ugly mutations and "Golden whores". Like the rest of his species, he views humans as a food source, although he found certain elements, such as human inventions such as the gun, amusing and "cute". "Dick, too, was fascinated by such people who had what he calls a" spark»; one of a million elements that he attributes to people who have extra special potential in their fields. With an extreme disdain for Demons, Monsters, and Angels, he admires humans for their ingenuity and progress, as well as for their history of war and violence. He explained that while Leviathan can copy someone, they will not be able to copy their skills and abilities at the same level as those they possess. When a person is pointed out that they can't be cloned, dick reluctantly says, "Don't think that doesn't piss me off. "He also claims that (unlike many Leviathans) he likes his dishes cooked and sometimes grilled. He was also something of a masochist. Although usually very cruel and spiteful, dick was actually quite honest when he kept his end of the bargain. Dick was also exceptionally smart, able to avoid any loopholes in his contract with someone, and came up with plans to prevent someone from, for example, placing several copies of himself all over the building. Dick was so sure of this plan that when faced with an enemy, he taunted him, saying that he could not be sure that he was the same dick Roman. He was also very arrogant, when a person's attempt to kill him failed, he asked him, "did you really think you could surpass me? Dick was very confident in his abilities; he does not bother to restrain the victim, as he believes that he can easily catch it if it tries to escape. Dick was also an excellent shot; he could hit a man in the head when he was on a moving horse from a considerable distance. Like many villains, he is very arrogant.

1\. Invulnerability-dick's strength Threshold was significantly high, even for Leviathans. He could not be killed by any earthly or conventional methods, and almost any supernatural weapon such as Angelic Blades is completely useless against him. When using magic, decapitation or excessive physical force can temporarily incapacitate and weaken dick, and he will recover from the damage in seconds or hours, depending on the extent of the damage. Dick will recover unharmed if the cart falls on him, he will not show pain if he is given intravenous acid.  
2\. Immortality-as the leader of the Leviathans, dick was one of the most ancient beings in the world and could not die of any disease or old age.  
3\. Regeneration-dick, can heal from almost any form of injury. He can recover without a scratch after being crushed by a wagon, dick, completely healed after being shot in the head at point-blank range. It may even survive decapitation and in a short time will reattach its head to its body (although it will remain inactive until it reassembles). It can withstand almost any impact without getting damaged.  
4\. Super endurance-dick, has unlimited stamina and never gets tired, and unlike regular Leviathans, he was not so prone to hunger.  
5\. SuperSpeed-dick, has a huge speed, so big that he did not even bother to hold the person, because he knew that he could easily catch him if he tried to escape.  
6\. super-Dexterity-dick, can jump higher than any person, is able to climb quickly and has better reflexes than people.  
7\. Super strength - although he rarely engages in physical combat, dick probably has the highest level of super strength for Leviathan. Dick is physically stronger than people, Monsters, Demons, and Ghosts. Dick is even stronger than the angels and can easily overcome Them. Dick, without much effort, can hold a Vampire with one hand, just before ripping off his head with his bare hands. Even when dick is neutralized by a spell, it will take a lot of chains to hold him.  
8\. Super senses-dick, has much more developed senses in comparison with people, he was able to accurately determine that the temperature fell by ten degrees in the room. Dick can tell that the little pool of blood came from a man.  
9\. a Small immunity to magic-dick, has immunity to magic, but he can be weakened, stunned or paralyzed magic, but temporarily.  
10\. Change appearance-like all Leviathans, by absorbing the DNA of their victims, dick could take on their physical forms, skills, and memories. Soon after the change, it usually eats the original person. Unlike most other Shapeshifters, it also has the ability to imitate specific human clothing, which makes it even easier to imitate humans. It can also transform into creatures of another species, such as Vampires.  
11\. voice Imitation-a dick, has the ability to imitate the voice of its normal form to taunt others.  
12\. Powerful jaws-dick, can change facial features to form a giant mouth with rows of sharp teeth. This was dick's main weapon and means of subsistence. Its jaws can tear apart almost anything they bite, including humans, Angels, Demons, and various other creatures - even other Leviathans.  
13\. Super intelligence-as the leader of the Leviathans (a race older than humans, souls, and even Angels), dick, had extensive knowledge and was the smartest of his kind. He was also a master tactician. He was able to judge and evaluate individual skills and intentions, and noted that Leviathans were not always able to reproduce any person's abilities to the full.  
14\. Venomous blood-dick, capable instantaneously kill Angels (and, likely, other creatures, if not anything, except themselves), sticking their fists in thumping and injecting them black blood Leviathan. Victims of this ability are grotesquely inflated, their blood vessels darken, and black blood spews from their mouths as they die.


	22. Leviathans.

Leviathans are a race of ancient, primitive monsters. Thus they precede Angels, men, and the soul itself.

Leviathans look like normal people. The leviathans are dressed in tuxedos.

Leviathans can turn their face into a jaw with an open mouth full of large teeth and a forked tongue.

Leviathans are arrogant narcissistic monsters who hate Angels and Demons, the first for their awe, and the second for their impiety. they love to eat people.

1\. Invulnerability – when using sorcery, decapitation or excessive physical force can temporarily disable Leviathans and weaken them, they will recover from damage in seconds or hours, depending on the degree of damage. Leviathans will be unharmed after the cart falls on them, and do not show pain if they are given intravenous acid.  
2\. Immortality - being beings much older than souls and Angels, Leviathans are immortal, in various ways, in the sense that they have an immortal lifespan, that is, they simply do not age.  
3\. Regeneration-Leviathans can heal from almost any form of injury. Leviathans can recover without a scratch after being crushed by a cart, and fully heal after being shot in the head at point-blank range. They may even survive decapitation and reattach their heads to their bodies after a short time (although they will remain inactive until they reassemble). They can withstand almost any impact without getting damaged.  
4\. Super stamina-Leviathans have unlimited stamina and never get tired, but they starve, but they can't starve.  
5\. SuperSpeed-Leviathans can move at an incredible speed.  
6\. super-Agility-Leviathans can jump higher than any human, are able to climb quickly, and have better reflexes than humans.  
7\. Super power-Leviathans are incredibly physically stronger than people, Monsters, Demons and Ghosts. Leviathans are even stronger than angels and can easily defeat Them. Leviathans can effortlessly hold a Vampire with one hand, shortly before ripping off its head with their bare hands. Even when the Leviathans are paralyzed by the spell, it will take a lot of chains to hold them.  
8\. Super senses-Leviathans have much more developed senses than humans. They may say, for example, that a small pool of blood comes from a person. They also have a very accurate sense of temperature, as they will be able to detect that the temperature drop was exactly 10 degrees.  
9\. Small immunity to magic-Leviathans are immune to magic, but they can be weakened, stunned, or paralyzed by magic, but temporarily.  
10\. Change appearance – through physical contact with just one strand of DNA, Leviathans can instantly transform their vessel into the shape of this person, turning into the person they are in contact with. They can also use hair instead of physical contact to assume a person's identity. Soon after the change, they usually eat the original person. They are also able to perceive the memories of not only those they possess, but also those they transform into, allowing them to access the memory and skills of their form. Unlike most other Shapeshifters, they also have the ability to imitate specific human clothing, which makes it even easier to imitate humans. They can also transform into creatures of another species, such as Vampires. They sometimes fail to copy a person's skills to the full.  
11\. voice Imitation-Leviathan have the ability to imitate the voice of others to taunt the Vampire.  
12\. Powerful jaws-Leviathans have massive, retractable jaws that are extremely strong and serve as their main weapon and way of feeding. Their jaws can tear apart almost anything they bite, including humans, Angels, Demons, and various other creatures - even other Leviathans.  
13\. Poison blood-Leviathans are able to instantly kill Angels (and probably other creatures, if not anything other than themselves) by sticking their fists into their chests and injecting them with Leviathan's black blood. Victims of this ability are grotesquely inflated, their blood vessels darken, and Black blood spews from their mouths as they die.


	23. Eve.

Eve is a mysterious and powerful being known as The mother of Monsters. Eve created the first Monsters, from which their entire species descended.

Eve is a young brunette girl in a white dress.

Eve showed no emotion other than calm. She is Frank and honest. She also had a mocking side to her sense of humor. Eve was largely apathetic to the human race as a whole, but sometimes showed contempt or cruel amusement toward them. She was willing to negotiate with her enemies to find a compromise.

1\. Immortality-Eve is immortal and cannot die of illness or old age.  
2\. Invulnerability – Conventional weapons and most mystic is not provided to Eve no effect.  
3\. Regeneration-Eve can recover from any wound.  
4\. SuperSpeed-Eve can move at a speed invisible to humans, allowing her to appear in different places at will.  
5\. Super strength – the Power of Eve was much higher than in humans, many creatures and even regular Angels and Gabriela. People were not a threat to her in terms of physical strength. It can rip the lock and handles off the door.  
6\. Change appearance-Eve is able to change her appearance to another person.  
7\. Telepathy-Eve was psychically connected to all the Monsters, allowing her to know what they were doing and speak to them through their minds. It can also read people's minds.  
8\. Super senses-Eve has heightened senses. She can identify the substance just by smelling it.


	24. Alucard.

Alucard the very first Vampire and progenitor of all other Vampires.

Alucard often acts as a calm and cultured being who has a taste for finer things, however, when pushed, he reveals a violent temper and has no remorse, fiercely attacking the source of his anger. He is also cunning and very clever; he also had a habit of planning ahead. When it came to humans, he, like most of his race, considered them nothing more than food, and he didn't care how many of them died. However, he was more polite when dealing with other Monsters. He has great respect for his mother eve, proudly calling himself "son of eve”. However, when it came to other vampires, he really cared about Them and considered them his children. He took his role as the father of their species seriously, acting as their leader and protector. They are also very angry when they are harmed or killed. Despite his ruthlessness, he does not shy away from negotiations and does not know when it is time to end.

He looks like an ordinary person, dressed in a black expensive suit. Like all Vampires, it has a set of retractable razor-sharp teeth.

1\. Immortality-Alucard will live forever. Alucard can not age and does not acquire the usual diseases that affect people.  
2\. Super senses-Enhanced vision, hearing, and smell inherent in the vampire species. Alucard feels those with whom he has already met, even when they hide from him. Alucard sees in the dark, hears the beating of the human heart and has a sharp sense of smell. Alucard can track human blood over long distances Alucard can track its Vampires by smell.  
3\. super Speed – Alucard can move at a speed much faster than any human and most Monsters. It is considered one of the fastest creatures, except for those who can teleport.  
4\. Regeneration-Alucard is able to quickly regenerate any non-fatal wound that he received.  
5\. Invulnerability-Alucard has a high degree of invulnerability and can not be killed by conventional methods such as stab wounds and shots. Alucard has an extreme resistance to pain. An arrow wound to the stomach would only make him sigh in exasperation.  
6\. Sverkhlegkojj – Alucard possesses surprising agility. It can climb walls and jump from buildings without harming itself. In addition, Alucard has better reflexes than humans.  
7\. Super strength – Alucard is much stronger than humans and Vampires. Alucard is able to lift heavy objects.  
8\. Stels – Like their children, alukard was inhumanly secretive, but to a much greater extent, which allowed him to simulate teleportation. He was able to break out of the cage within seconds of being released without damaging any of the bars of the cage, sneak up on very experienced (and alert) people, and easily disappear from their field of view.  
9\. Claws-Alucard can make their nails grow at will, extending them long enough to cut their bonds.  
10\. Telepathy-Alucard was able to communicate telepathically with all his "children".   
11\. Fangs-Alucard has a set of retractable fangs. Its teeth are superhuman strong and can tear a human neck and leave huge bite marks on the corpse of the victim it fed on.


	25. Vampires.

Vampires are a race of bloodthirsty supernatural creatures.

The appearance of a Vampire Is the appearance of an ordinary person. However, they all share common features, such as sharp, pointed, retractable teeth that come out of their gums and extend beyond their human teeth. This set of fangs descends at the will of Vampires, usually when they are about to feed, when they are threatened, or when they attack.  
1\. Immortality-Vampires can potentially live forever. They cannot age and do not acquire the usual diseases that affect people.  
2\. Super senses-Vampires have extremely sharp senses that surpass human ones. They can see in the dark, hear the beating of a human heart, and have a keen sense of smell. A vampire can track a human's blood over long distances.  
3\. SuperSpeed-Vampires can move at a higher speed than humans.  
4\. Regeneration-Vampires can quickly heal any wound.  
5\. Invulnerability-Vampires cannot be killed by conventional methods, such as stab wounds or shots. Vampires are extremely resistant to pain. If they are shot in the stomach with an arrow, they will only sigh in exasperation.  
6\. Ultralowness-Vampires have amazing dexterity. They can climb walls and jump from buildings without harming themselves. Besides, Vampires have better reflexes than humans.  
7\. Super power-Vampires have a power that is greater than humans. Young Vampires experience a huge increase in physical strength; they are able to lift heavy objects and overcome adults. Old Vampires, however, can overcome their creators and other creatures.  
8\. Stels-Vampires often sneak up on their victims without making a sound.  
9\. fangs-Vampires possess a set of retractable fangs. Their teeth are superhumanly strong and can tear a human neck and leave huge bite marks on the corpse of the victim they fed on.


	26. Fenrir.

Fenrir is the leader of the Werewolves.

Fenrir loves his pack and takes care of his children as a leader. If Fenrir finds out that his children were killed he will be very angry and will want to kill the one who killed his children. Fenrir as a loyal dog is loyal to Celestial.

Fenrir is a tall man with brown hair and a beard of the same color. Fenrir dresses in dark clothing, especially he likes to wear his long black leather Cape and a cowboy hat of the same color.

1\. super Speed-Fenrir can move very fast; it can move from place to place in seconds.  
2\. super-Dexterity-Fenrir's Dexterity is greater than that of humans, which often allows them to jump through incredible heights and distances, and can even scale vertical surfaces. Their agility also allows them to run easily and quickly.  
3\. super-Endurance-Fenrir does not get tired like ordinary people.  
4\. Invulnerability-Fenrir cannot be killed by conventional means and weapons.  
5\. Regeneration-Fenrir can regenerate damage. It can even heal injuries that would be fatal to people, such as injuries from a car accident.  
6\. Super strength – the Power of Fenrir much more than the man. He can easily overcome people and can tear flesh and bones with amazing strength, his strength is remarkable even for Monsters, as he is able to break stone with his bare hands. Fenrir sees no problem in lifting an adult woman high above her head, using only one hand, and ripping the door off its hinges, also with little effort.  
7\. Claws-Fenrir has powerful claws and is able to cut through strong walls.  
8\. Fangs-the fangs of Fenrir can tear human flesh and tear the human heart right out of the chest.  
9\. Super senses-Fenrir is able to see better than people in the dark, like real wolves, his sense of smell and hearing are equally enhanced. This allows Fenrir to focus his hearing so that he can clearly hear a conversation in another room. Fenrir is well known as an excellent tracker, able to use his sense of smell to track targets.


	27. Amorpho.

Amorpho is the leader of the Shifters.

Amorpho looks like a mannequin he is bald and has no eyes or mouth on his face, but this does not prevent him from seeing and speaking. Amorpho disguises his appearance as a tall, dark-haired man dressed in a tuxedo with a red tie and top hat.

Amorpho loves his appearance, but also loves his second appearance. Amorpho is a great actor that helps him frame the people he's turned into.

1\. Change appearance-Amorpho can take on the physical appearance of a living or dead person. When it changes, it literally becomes the person it imitates, getting everything, including fingerprints and DNA; it can also mimic wounds, even very serious ones. Once amorpho transforms into this person, He can access the thoughts and memories of the person he is imitating, provided that this person is still alive. Amorpho has the ability to take the form of humanoid fictional Monsters.  
2\. Regeneration – since amorpho easily changes its shape, It can heal non-fatal wounds and even replace body parts such as ears or a large piece of skin.  
3\. Telepathy-Amorpho has a telepathic connection with the people he imitates, which makes him able to "load" that person's memory and thoughts while he / she is alive, which explains why he / she keeps his / her victims alive.  
4\. voice Imitation-Amorpho is able to imitate someone's voice without taking the form of who it belongs to.  
5\. Invulnerability-Amorpho does not suffer from most physical injuries. He can recover almost immediately after a person hits him in the face, and then after he kicks him.  
6\. super-Dexterity-Amorpho has faster reflexes than normal people. He can Dodge an arrow, jump out of the house without hurting himself.  
7\. SuperSpeed-Amorpho seems to be able to run faster than humans; he manages to easily escape from his pursuers.  
8\. Super strength - even if Amorpho seems human, he has amazing physical strength. It can easily defeat and kill a person. Amorpho is able to tear a woman apart with his bare hands, being in the form of a small child.


	28. Shapeshifters.

Shifters are a race of creatures that can take the form of any human being.  
The shifters, unlike their leader Amorpho, look like ordinary people.  
1\. Change appearance-Shifters can take on the physical appearance of a living or dead person, in contrast to Amorpho shedding their skin. When they change, they literally become the person they imitate, getting everything, including fingerprints and DNA; they can also mimic wounds, even very serious ones. Once the Shifter transforms into this person, it can access the thoughts and memories of the person it is imitating, provided that this person is still alive. Shifters have the ability to take the form of humanoid fictional monsters.  
2\. Regeneration – since shifters easily change their shape, They can heal non-fatal wounds and even replace body parts such as ears or a large piece of skin.  
3\. Telepathy-Shifters have a telepathic connection to the people they imitate, which makes them able to "load" that person's memory and thoughts while he / she is alive, which explains why they keep their victims alive.  
4\. Imitation of the voice – Shifters able to mimic the voice of a man not taking his form.  
5\. Invulnerability-Shifters do not suffer from most physical injuries. They can recover almost immediately after a person has hit them in the face, and then after they have kicked them.  
6\. Ultralight-Shifters have faster reflexes than normal people. They can Dodge an arrow, jump out of the house without hurting themselves.  
7\. super Speed-Shifters seem to be able to run faster than humans; Shifters can easily escape their pursuers.  
8\. Super strength - even if the Shifters seem human, they have amazing physical strength. They can easily defeat and kill a person. Shifters are able to tear a woman apart with their bare hands while in the form of a small child.


End file.
